Jedi Uprising
by TheConveyer
Summary: The Trade Federation has pushed there boundaries and attacked the Jedi Temple. With the help of the Dark Jedi and there Master Ubel Eine the Trade Federation seems unstopable. But what they do not know is that Jedi Knights have hidden themselves in the
1. Lessons

STAR WARS  
Jedi Uprising  
  
Edited By: Ueshiba  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Lessons  
  
The front door slides open and in walks a young man that looks as though he has been fighting for his life. With sweat beads rolling down his face he starts to limp towards the few chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. His tightly curled white hair is dripping and the rest of his body smells of sweat. The boy is dark skinned like a wookies brown coat and he has a very handsome face. His eyes are as green as the blades of grass on the plains of Naboo. He sits in a chair at the table and heavily puts his elbows on the table while resting his head in his hands. He is wiping his brow and starting to lean back in his chair when the front door opens again. A male Kel Dor walks through the doorframe and moves across the room towards the kitchen sink. His skin is a brownish orange and goggles hide his eyes while an antiox mask conceals his mouth and nose. These implements are necessary as he is in an oxygen-rich environment unlike his home planet of Dorin. As he arrives at the kitchen sink he grabs a glass to its right and turns on the faucet. He fills the glass almost to the rim with clear cold water and then as carefully as he has entered walks back across to where the boy sits. He sets the glass in front of the boy, taking off his brown cloak and hanging it on one of the hooks near the door. The boy leans forward and appreciatively takes the glass in both hands and starts to swig his drink. The cold drink is soothing against his throat and his body begins to cool down. The water is gone in a matter of seconds and the boy sets the glass on the table. He again wipes his face to get the remaining sweat and turns towards the Kel Dor that is now walking into the living area. He leans back in his chair again and intertwines his finger behind his head.  
  
"Thank you for the water Master Plo Koon, after today's training I thought my heart was going to explode."  
  
As he reached the living area Plo Koon walked over to a mat and started to sit. The mat was colorful and had very elegant alien characters on it. As he sat down he started to reply.  
  
"Malcolm you have done very well in your lessons and exceptionally well in this one. I pushed you hard today in order to see how far you have come and to see how far you could go. You have come a long way my Padawan.  
  
Malcolm sat up in his chair and smiled at the compliment from his Master. It was rarely if ever that he got a compliment about his lessons; half the time anything that Plo Koon said about a lesson was a suggestion or a correction. So Malcolm took his compliment to heart and at that point he felt as though he could take on the entire Trade Federation him self. The boy was happy and Plo Koon saw this and looked on with a joyful heart, but also with a wise mind as well.  
  
"My Padawan, your wielding of two simultaneous light sabers is outstanding and you are moving along quite fast in your force lessons. But you still have much to learn in the ways of the force. Never underestimate an opponent for this will surely break the mind and body."  
  
With this Malcolm stood and bowed while saying,  
  
"Yes Master Koon."  
  
That night Malcolm laid in his bed just staring out his skylight at the stars. Every inch of his body ached but he had other things on his mind. All he could think about the rest of the day was the compliment that Plo Koon had given him. It was the first compliment that he had ever given him and the boy was proud of his accomplishments. Malcolm just lay in his bed and thought of the day when he would become a renowned Jedi Knight.  
Still sitting on the mat in the living area Plo Koon was meditating over the day's events. He was just asking himself if the prophecy could be true. Could Malcolm be the one who would over throw the evil that was bent on taking out the rest of the Jedi? He then started to remember his near death experience at the Jedi Temple. The Trade Federation with an army of turned and Ubel eine stormed the Jedi Academy and the Temple. The Academy was the first to fall since most of the students were not at all ready for such an onslaught. A lot of the students either died fighting or gave up and were taken captive. The temple on the other hand was a different story. Tie bombers bombed it before they sent in the storm troopers and Ubel eine. But the Jedi council would not fight instead they took all the Padawan's that they could find in the temple that day and scattered themselves around the galaxy. If they would not have done so Plo Koon feared that they would have been taken out in one fell swoop. The day would come when the Jedi would take that which was rightfully theirs. Plo Koon let out a heavy sigh for many honest lives were lost that day. He wished that they would have fought but then he thought to himself, he probably would not have had the opportunity to train such a fine young man. He then cleared his mind of all things and focused on the force dwelling around and inside of him. He meditated like this for thirty more minuets and then went to his room for sleep.  
The next day Malcolm arose at his usual time, got dressed and headed to the kitchen for his breakfast. Plo Koon was already ready as usual but he looked as though today was going to be an exciting day. Malcolm quickly sat and ate his breakfast. While he was doing so Koon went outside to meditate some more. The boy finished his breakfast, washed his dishes, and went to the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth. After all was finished he went outside to train with his Master. Malcolm saw his Master sitting at the edge of a stream about 50 yards from the house. He thought this would be a great time to see if he could sneak up on his Master with some of the new force skills Koon had shown him. There was a huge tree about five feet wide that Malcolm made a dash for. He figured that he would not to use the force till he was about 25 feet or so away. He got to the tree no problem, his heart may have been beating a little faster but he was not short of breath. The next move that he had to make was to a boulder that was about 10 feet from the Master. He examined the boulder and it was big enough to stand behind with out being caught. He studied the path to make sure there was nothing in the way when he broke into a sprint for the boulder and all was clean. Malcolm counted down 3, 2, 1, and darted towards the boulder. Three second after he was around the tree he used force speed and was at the boulder within another three. Force speed made everything go by in such a blur and traveling at that speed made it hard to pin point his location. He stopped behind the boulder to regain his composure and collect his thoughts about the next move. Then he got the idea, instead of looking around the boulder he would look through it. He had only learned force seeing a few days ago but he was already good at it. He focused all his thoughts on the force and to what was on the other side of the boulder. All at once he could see everything behind the rock up to 12 feet away, but something was wrong, Master was not there. Just as he was coming out of force seeing someone had a stick in his back and said,  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Malcolm turned in amazement to see his Master there with a stick and chuckling.  
  
"How on earth did you sneak up on me when I was doing so good sneaking up on you. I.I.mean just before I got behind this boulder I saw you still sitting there."  
  
"I sensed your movements."  
  
"But how you didn't turn around and I deff-."  
  
"Ah, but I sensed a change in the force as I was meditating there. After that all I had to do was focus on my surroundings. I felt that change in the general direction you were coming from and used force seeing."  
  
"But you were not looking in my direction."  
  
"You do not need to look in any direction to do this my Padawan. Once you have learned it well enough and let the force flow through you completely, the force coming off the trees and the rocks and blades of grass paint a picture in your mind. You can see everything even with your eyes closed or blind folded. Everyone and everything gives off force and you my Padawan give off a lot of it."  
  
"So basically you saw me before I even moved 2 steps?"  
  
"No I did not.I saw you as you came out of the house."  
  
With that Plo Koon Walked back towards the spot he was meditating in chuckling to himself. Malcolm was still in amazement but followed his Master so they could start the day's lessons and exercises. The boy had thought he was certainly going to get Koon this time, but he thought there is always a next time. First Malcolm stretched so that he could do all that his Master commanded of him. The first exercise that he had to do was force push-ups, and these were not easy. It is like doing regular push-ups with a twist, while doing them you have to concentrate on a rock of about 10 pounds. When you push up the rock goes up using the force and when you go down it comes down with you no faster. Malcolm did 200 of these and by the time he was done he was feeling energized.  
  
"Now my Padawan you must practice your jumping abilities. Come with me and I will show you this new exercise."  
  
Malcolm had done a jumping exercise before and all he had to do was jump from one point to another without touching in between. They arrived at a point where there were fist size rocks on the ground in a pile. In that pile there were probably 50 rocks or more.  
  
"Be mindful and what is needed to be accomplished will be."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"You see these rocks that sit here before you."  
  
The boy gestured with a nod of understanding. Plo Koon then motioned to a tree to the left of the rocks. The tree was at least 100 feet into the air and on one side there were no branches that grew.  
  
"Now in this tree I have placed a bucket half way up the tree. What I want you to do is take a rock one at a time and either force jump or run up the tree and place the rock in the bucket. Every single rock has to go into the bucket and for every dropped rock you have to take out three that you have put in the bucket. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
With this Malcolm picked up a rock into his right hand and looked at the tree in disbelief. He was about to run up the tree but Koon stopped him for a moment.  
  
"I sense a little hesitation and disbelief in you my Padawan. In order to succeed you must believe. Would the bucket be up there if I thought that you could not do it? What happened to that confidence that you had yesterday? You can not only do it but I want you to trust me I would not make you do this exercise just for my own entertainment."  
  
With this the boy looked at the tree but this time with a different attitude. He clenched the rock into his fist so he would not drop it, cleared his mind, and lunged at the tree. His speed rapidly picked up and his feet were gripping the tree well. His left hand was pointed toward the sky and the ground was growing farther away. Within five seconds he was half way up the tree and had the rock into the bucket. Coming down was no problem at all. He just let him self fall and just before he hit the ground he used the force to slow his decent. Malcolm looked at his Master with the joy of success in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Master Koon."  
  
And with this the boys grabbed another rock until all 50 or so were successfully in the bucket. As he came down for the last time he did a front flip before landing. His body neatly tucked against it self and tightly he spun in the air. He landed and then looked at his Master for more to do.  
  
"So what next?"  
  
"Next is dodging practice but I must tell you tomorrow you will not only get the rocks from the bucket and put them in a pile, you will put them back up in the tree again."  
  
Malcolm put this face of readiness on and he was but all he could think was tomorrow would be a really long day indeed. Both Master and Padawan went back to the little river for the dodging exercise. This exercise was fast paced and elegant. As Plo Koon would toss rocks at Malcolm with force push Malcolm would dodge by flipping and twisting his body. It was like ballet everything going so smoothly. His reactions to the on coming rocks were outstanding. Rock after rock could come at the boy and he would only have four seconds to recover from a fall or landing. Malcolm flipped, twisted, cart wheeled, even rolled on the ground and by the end of the exercise he had only been hit once.  
  
"Now that you are done with these exercises and it is mid day you may break for a little lunch. You need your energy for the light saber practice that we are going to do. I will stay out here while you eat, I need to go for a little walk."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The boy turned and started to head for the house but something was eating him. The way the Masters eyes looked before he had turned looked of pain and sadness. So he turned around to face his Master and asked.  
  
"Are you alright Master Plo Koon sir?"  
  
Plo Koon was smiling under that mask of his for he saw the loyalty that the boy had towards him.  
  
"Yes, I am fine thank you for asking my Padawan. Now go and eat." 


	2. Clashing Colors

STAR WARS  
Jedi Uprising  
  
Edited By: Ueshiba  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Clashing Colors  
  
Malcolm finished his lunch and felt he was now ready to take on his new exercise. He got up from his chair and took his dishes to the sink so they could be washed later. The next lesson was tough and rigorous but it was Malcolm's favorite. The boy was very good at wielding dual light sabers, which showed how talented he was becoming. Plo Koon could have used two light sabers but his style was based around using only one. Malcolm rushed towards the door so he could find his Master to start the day's light saber lesson. He was just about to open the door when he had realized that he left his saber hilts on the table. Malcolm turned around and looked at the saber hilts just sitting on the table glistening in the light. Both saber hilts were sleek, finished with glossy chrome and detailed in gold. With out even going back to the table he stretched out his arms and summoned the hilts to his hands with the force. The saber hilts came flying through the air as if they were attracted to a magnet. The sabers landed in either hand and Malcolm put them on the hooks on either side of his belt. He then went outside to look for his Master; the only problem was where could he be? Malcolm then remembered Plo Koon say that he was going to go for a walk, and Malcolm knew right then what trail he had taken.  
Malcolm had been walking down the trail for twenty minutes now and could not find his Master anywhere. He was confused; he specifically remembered Plo Koon say that he was going for a walk. He was not even in the area that he would sometimes meditate in that was off of the trail. Ten more minutes Malcolm walked on but something was different; he felt as if he was being followed. He looked around in the trees and on the ground but did not see anything, then just shrugged it off as nothing. As he was about to start walking again when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of someone flying through the air in his direction. The person had a yellow light saber raised above his head in order to strike at Malcolm's head. Malcolm rolled backwards to dodge the attack and sprang off his hands onto his feet with the opponents light saber just missing Malcolm's head. As he was landing on his feet he summoned his saber hilts into his hands and turned them on at the same time. The saber blades glowed a pure white as Malcolm stood at the ready. As soon as this had all happened Malcolm realized who this being was. The hooded figure in a brown cloak walked toward Malcolm and as he was doing this his light saber blade slid back into the hilt.  
  
"Master Koon, you startled me! I could have hurt you!"  
  
With that Malcolm's adrenalin started to die down and he then turned his light sabers off as well.  
  
"You would not have hurt me, remember you are the Padawan and I the Master, I do know what I am doing do I not?"  
  
" Yes Master, but what if it would have happened accidentally?"  
  
" Am I still here? Am I wounded? What is in the past cannot be brought to the present unless the past is brought to the present state of mind. Therefore I am not going to jump at you again so you do not have to worry. The reason I did this was to see how you would react to a surprise attack of any sort. If you would have not seen me I simply would have just shut off my light saber and hit you with the hilt."  
  
" I guess it was a good thing that I was ready then huh?"  
  
"But are you?"  
  
With that question Malcolm knew what was coming next. Plo Koon's light saber came roaring to life and at the same time so did Malcolm's. Before the boy could say a word Plo Koon swung at his feet and Malcolm responded by flipping backwards. As he was about to land he threw one of his light sabers into the air like a Frisbee and it hovered spinning through the air. Master Koon caught sight of this as he himself was rushing the boy and knocked it to the side with a swift blow. With that the light saber turned off and fell to the ground with Plo Koon closing down on Malcolm. Malcolm quickly cart wheeled to the side on one hand and at the same time he summoned his fallen saber to his hand. It came to life before it even left the ground and as it was coming to his hand was directed towards Master Koon's back. The Master sensed this and stuck his saber into the ground vertically. He then jumped into the air and balanced one handed on the hilt of his light saber making himself vertical as well. As he was straightening out Malcolm's blade hit his own and the boy's blade was sent flying in another direction. Master Koon then flipped forward after balancing for a few seconds and Malcolm was not in the same spot anymore. He was now behind him with his second blade in his hand after using force speed and making a move in Plo Koon's direction. Koon was ready and enjoying himself. Malcolm swung one blade over his head at a downward angle and Plo Koon blocked it with a swift outside block. Plo Koon then used the energy that Malcolm used to swing his blade down into a middle bodied attack. Malcolm countered it by putting his second blade parallel to his body and spinning in a full circle. This knocked Plo Koon's blade to the side but he used it to spin him in a circle to come around and attack on the other side. A moment before the blade hit Malcolm the boy jumped and went parallel into the air spinning his body at the same time. Plo Koon's blade went under Malcolm just missing his back. Malcolm landed and at the same time brought one blade to Plo Koon's feet swinging left while the other at his head swinging right like a large pair of scissors. Following the counter clockwise motion of the blades Plo Koon cart wheeled with no hands at the speed the blades were swung and landed on his feet. Malcolm arms now being crisscrossed did the scissor motion all at the midsection. Plo Koon saw this and went low spinning and bringing Malcolm's feet from underneath him. As the boy was falling Plo Koon went into force speed. Everything slowed down, even though it looked as though Malcolm was slowly falling towards the ground he wasn't. Then Malcolm came into the same realm as Master Koon. As he was not yet fully developed his force speed was not as fast as Plo Koon's was so he still saw the Master as a slight blur. Before he landed Malcolm started to roll his body so when he hit the ground he could roll away. Plo Koon spun his saber vertically to his side brought it above his head and was about to make a down blow but Malcolm was already recovering from the fall. Malcolm had rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself into the air to his left while still spinning. While spinning he used force pull and pulled Plo Koon's feet from underneath him. Plo Koon simply countered this by flipping and landing on his feet the same time Malcolm landed on his. Looking at each other Plo Koon, with out even being winded, said,  
  
" Very good, you have done very well my Padawan."  
  
Malcolm on the other hand was breathing quite heavily.  
  
" Thank you Master Koon. Today was the best duel we have ever had. I simply could not get a single good thrust half the time all I did was defend "  
  
Seeing that he was breathing quite heavy Plo Koon added a suggestion.  
  
" I see you are breathing quite heavy my young Padawan? The reason that I am not breathing heavy right now is because of the force."  
  
" But how is that?"  
  
" Easily, every living thing around you needs air. To use the force you must become one with everything else around you. I just simply ask to borrow air. Look around you and you will see."  
  
Malcolm looked at the trees and was stunned. The ones closest to Plo Koon were slightly bending in his direction. The blades of grass on the ground around Plo Koon were even pointing in his direction as if they were giving him what he was asking for.  
  
" Though it is invisible and not there it keeps the living things around you alive as well. They simply lend out a helping hand when you ask the favor."  
  
" I see this will be something beneficial when it comes to later duals."  
  
Later on that evening Malcolm was sitting in front of the house in the grass meditating on the day's events. So little had happened but he had learned a lot today. Plo Koon was his Master but there was something more. Malcolm loved Him as a father. Malcolm never knew his parents; he was left on the steps of the Jedi Temple as a baby. They would have taken him to an orphanage but his midiclorian count was very high. People would always say as he was growing up that he was a special boy, but sometimes he did not see what they saw. He thought of himself as a well-rounded boy but he just did not hold himself to the standards of everyone else. Plo Koon was different then everyone else though. He would not just tell Malcolm these things but he would also prove it to him as well. With that last thought the house door hissed open and Plo Koon stepped out to see where Malcolm was. Malcolm turned around and waved in his Masters direction. Plo Koon gestured that it was time for dinner and now that Malcolm knew that dinner was done he felt hunger creep up on him. Before he walked through the door he could smell the meal and it made his mouth water. As he was walking through the door he saw Plo Koon sitting at the table and it made Malcolm feel good. Even though he did not know who his parents were he felt that his family was right here. Before he sat down he got this sensation of comfort and family, but what Malcolm did not know is Plo Koon felt the same way. 


End file.
